


Eternal Love

by 227_912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/227_912/pseuds/227_912
Summary: I've never thought about parting from you, I miss you...
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Eternal Love

It has been a long day.

It has been a tough year.

Good things happened.

Some are bad.

Another year passed and Wu Yifan is a year older today. Just like the past five years, during his birthday, he waits. Waits for something, a call, or just a simple message of “Happy Birthday” from someone.

He remembers, years ago… the lovely greetings as the clock struck twelve midnight, the tight cuddles as the sun rises, sweet kisses early in the morning... the unlimited "I love you" from _him_.

He released a new single, knowing that the world won’t know it’s his declaration of love for _him_. Well, most of his songs are about _him_ and _their story_, Yifan and Junmyeon. He wonders, just like how he wondered on those other songs he released, will he listen?

Years have passed, but his love hasn’t. They say time heals all wounds, yet he still feels the pain of regret, of not being able to say goodbye properly. And maybe that is what’s keeping him, not having a formal ending, a closure. Because he refuse to end it. That is why no matter how much he misses Junmyeon, he refuse to contact the other. He’s afraid that if they talk face to face, it’s going to be the end.

Yifan is not blind. Junmyeon has gained a lot of friends over the years. Most of them are beautiful and handsome. And they probably know more about him now more than he does. And it pains him. He’s not a part of Junmyeon’s life anymore.

And still, that doesn’t stop him from loving Junmyeon.

It’s his birthday, and he makes a wish.

“Always be happy, Kim Junmyeon.”

It’s been a long day and tiring day for Junmyeon. From rehearsal of his upcoming musical to dance practice for EXO’s comeback. No wonder he is lying flat on his stomach on his bed. He hasn’t change his clothes and he’s too tired to get up and get a shower. He’s about to drift to dreamland when his phone lights up and buzz. A notification. A reminder, even though he doesn’t need one. Because he knows exactly what day it is.

He gets up and opens his phone. He doesn’t turn off the alarm and just stares at his phone.

There in his phone, buzzing, in bold and capital letters, “FANFAN DAY’.

He knows Yifan is releasing a new song on his birthday. It was all over the news, in weibo, instagram, twitter. And just like those other songs he released, he too will listen to this. Yes, Kim Junmyeon is keeping updates on his ex-boyfriend.

All his friends who knows told him to stop and move on. Yet here he is again, embracing the pain like it’s his second nature. Seems like loving Yifan now is equivalent to pain. Because it’s over. It’s been five years and he should be over it. But fate says otherwise. Kim Junmyeon is still stuck loving Wu Yifan, through thick and thin.

Some of his friends say he’s admirable. Being chill and not caring when the news of his relationship broke out. Little did they know, it tore him inside out. It felt worse than dying. Yet what can he do? EXO was in the middle of concert tour, he couldn’t afford breaking down while on schedule. He can’t do that to his brothers so he acted strong. And he had to accept it, it was Yifan’s choice and decision. Who was he to complain. He’s just nobody now to Yifan.

But that doesn’t stop him from loving Wu Yifan.

It’s Yifan’s birthday, and he makes a wish, as he listens to Eternal Love.

“Always be happy dear Fanfan. I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kris’ new single Eternal Love, hence the title.
> 
> Happy Birthday Fanfan!


End file.
